Carrier Island
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: 18yearold Wyatt Halliwell finds himself trapped on “Carrier Island” after his siblings cast a spell to get rid of him for a while. Love blossoms. AU. Slash. WyattChris. Cowritten with C.W.Halliwell.


**Carrier Island **

**Disclaimer:**Yes, I do own Charmed...I hope you didn't fall for that.

**Summary:**18-year-old Wyatt Halliwell finds himself trapped on "Carrier Island" after his siblings and cousins cast a spell to get rid of him for a while. Love blossoms. AU. Slash. WyattChris.

**Notes: **This story is co-written with C.W.Halliwell and me, Connor. We decided that we didn't want to do the other story idea and we came up with this instead, so please review and tell us what you think! 

_In the Magical World there are such beings called Carrier's. They are males who can conceive children and are often more feminine than other males and some are even called females. 100 years ago every Carrier left and went to their own island after feeling that they weren't appreciated even though the produced many powerful heirs, they were thrown aside afterwards and they have killed every male that has dared step foot on their home. There is also another kind who are called Planter's who can get anything pregnant, male or female, and they tend to be very rude and full of themselves and they usually mate with Carrier's whether they want to or not. _

_Piper Halliwell has three children with Leo Wyatt; Melinda, Patricia, and Wyatt. Wyatt has been in many relationships and has never been satisfied in them because they were with women but he hasn't had the courage to tell his family that he's gay. The only thing that he hates about himself is that he'll never be able to have any children unless they're adopted. _

Lounging on the couch for many hours usually pleased Wyatt Halliwell but when you have your older sisters nagging you the entire time it usually deflates that feeling of pleasure. Blue eyes roamed over to two females with matching long brown hair and light brown eyes with anger and agitation clearly written in the expressive orbs.

"...Kacey was so perfect for you Wy, you should call her back and tell her that you're sorry you ever broke up with her and see if she'll give you another chance." Melinda babbled on.

_"I wonder if I can get away with orbing her in the Pacific..." _Wyatt thought as he stared at her moving lips with slightly narrowed eyes. _"No that's too classic...then again a piece of duck tape would work just as good..." _

"...Apologize for not being nearly good enough for her and grovel at her feet..."

_"Ok, a roll of duck tape would be even better than a piece, so would a very long rope." _Wyatt mused as he pursed his lips together in thought and Melinda finally seemed to notice that her younger brother wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Wyatt!" she snapped and Wyatt's blue eyes locked with her own.

"Hmm?" he asked as Patty tried not to laugh at her younger brother and sister. Melinda tended to give her opinions on everything even if you didn't want it and Wyatt often makes her aware that he doesn't really care for her opinions like she thinks he does.

"Were you listening to a single thing I said?" she asked

"Kacey...perfect...grovel..." Wyatt muttered as he tried to think of some other words Melinda used but none were coming to him.

"Ugh, why do I even bother with you? You're hopeless." Melinda snapped before she stood up and left the living room. Patty shook her head before she also followed Melinda out of the room and Wyatt got a big smile on his lips as he snuggled further into the couch and focused on his TV show.

"Wyatt, can you help me set the table?" Piper shouted from the kitchen and Wyatt scowled before shaking his head. "Now Wyatt Matthew, you've been on that couch all day!"

"Like I've actually had time to relax." Wyatt muttered as he got up and slowly made his way into the kitchen where his mother was taking out the lasagna and his father was filling glasses with milk. Wyatt grabbed the stack of plates and carried them into the dining room and put a plate at each seat before he went back for the glasses and silverware.

"Melinda! Patty! Time for supper!" Leo shouted and his 20-year-old and 23-year-old came down the stairs and took their seats at the table and Wyatt sat down next to Patty and across from Melinda and to his left was Leo.

"Mom, did you know Wyatt is going to apologize to Kacey for being a moron?" Melinda asked a few minutes later as she took a bite of her food and Wyatt shot her a dark glare.

"Oh? That's fantastic honey!" Piper exclaimed with a smile and Wyatt tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Why did his parents have to give him sisters again? They could have waited for a while and only had him but _nnnooo _they just _had _to give him Melinda and Patty.

"That it is, I was just talking to Jason today about you two." Leo said and Wyatt resisted the urge to scream, knowing he would end up going out with Kacey again very soon if he didn't tell his parents he was gay. He was pretty sure Patty knew since she was the only one who never brought up his girlfriends in any conversations and she would always bring over her male friends and leave them with Wyatt for any excuse.

"Listen mom...dad...I'm not going back out with Kacey." Wyatt said with a deep breath and he saw Patty wink at him, confirming his suspicions. He saw his parent's frowns and he opened his mouth to tell them but nothing came out except for a small squeak.

"Why not? She's a very lovely girl, honey." Piper said

"I'm gay." Wyatt then said and his parents stopped eating and Melinda spat out her milk and Wyatt wrinkled nose when some of it landed on his plate. The blonde slowly looked up and saw the shock on his parent's faces and was terrified they'd hate him or something.

"Oh." Was the only word that left Piper's mouth and Leo nodded in agreement before he started eating and Piper soon joined.

"Oh?" Wyatt asked

"What do you want me to say?" Piper asked. "It's not every day you find out your only son is gay."

"Uh, yeah, I know that but don't you have _anything _to say to me? I hate you...that's wonderful...something?" Wyatt asked actually kinda wanting them to yell at him rather than not to anything.

"Of course we don't hate you son, just...why didn't you tell us sooner?" Leo asked

"I was kinda afraid of what you'd think." Wyatt said

"So I'll have a brother-in-law one day?" Melinda then asked.

"Probably not." Wyatt said

"Your only eighteen Wyatt, don't expect to find someone so soon." Piper told him and Wyatt slowly nodded even though seconds before Piper was practically telling him to marry Kacey.

"Can I go upstairs? I don't really feel like eating food with Melinda's germs on it." Wyatt said and Piper nodded so he quickly headed upstairs to his room and instantly collapsed onto his bed with a soft sigh and a moment later he yawned and closed his eyes.

--- --- ---

"We shouldn't do this Mel," Patty whispered as she opened Wyatt's bedroom door and Melinda only rolled her eyes before she pulled out a piece of paper and completely ignored her older sister and was about to start saying the spell when it was taken from her hands. "No."

"Patty come on, it's only for a little while and he can sort everything out!" Melinda insisted as she tried to grab the paper and made a noise and both froze when Wyatt groaned and shifted on his bed before he stopped moving and snored softly.

"How long Mel?" Patty asked

"Only a couple days and he can come back, it's no big deal." Melinda shrugged and Patty looked over the paper.

"Carrier Island? What's that?" she asked and Mel shrugged.

"I think it's a resort." Melinda said and Patty nodded before she slowly handed the spell back and Melinda smiled and quickly cast the spell and they watched as Wyatt disappeared before their eyes and Melinda smiled.

"It worked!" she beamed and Patty rolled her eyes.

"I swear if he's hurt when he comes back I'll kill you Melinda." Patty said as she followed her younger sister out of the room and Melinda only rolled her eyes. What could really happen anyways?

--- --- ---

Wyatt groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open and they went wide he saw the sky above him. He quickly sat up and rapidly looked around to see a beautiful pond a few feet away with a waterfall and he smiled before he stood up to get a better look.

_"I could have sworn I was in my bed when I fell asleep." _Wyatt thought as he began to walk around in hopes of finding someone, anyone really. He paused for a moment when he heard footsteps so he slowly walked forward and peeked through the tall grass and saw he was now on a very beautiful island.

"Huh." He said before he slowly stood up when he didn't see anyone and slowly and cautiously walked down the dirt path. Wyatt glanced to his left and saw a very large lake with a huge waterfall and smiled, it looked like the perfect place for a bath but he wouldn't do that just yet. Not until he found out where he was.

_"Did I accidental orb again?" _he asked himself before he heard footsteps again and he whipped around and saw a semi-tall blonde with dark green eyes and practically nothing on and Wyatt thought he was in heaven. The other blonde, however, didn't seem to feel the same since he pulled out a sword and Wyatt's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait!" Wyatt shouted as he backed away quickly. "What in the hell is going on!?"

"How did you get here?" he asked roughly and Wyatt swallowed.

"I don't know, I woke up here." Wyatt said and emerald eyes narrowed in a disbelieving way. The last thing Wyatt remembered was the man smirking before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then nothing.

"Nice one Chris, you're getting good at that." The blonde told the brunette behind unconscious Wyatt.

"Whatever, just help me with him will you?" Chris asked as he rolled him over and then smiled. "He's pretty good looking don't you think?"

"I guess."

"I definitely wouldn't mind giving him a couple kids," Chris said as he bit his bottom lip and he heard a growl from the blonde so he looked up. "What? It's the truth."

"Well don't tell the truth to an older brother, Chris. I really don't want to hear anything about you giving someone a child." The blonde said

"Oh come on Deacon, I'm sixteen. I was supposed to have a kid three years ago but because of you and mom and dad I didn't." Chris pouted and Deacon rolled his eyes.

"You sound like you want one." Deacon said

"That's 'cause I do. I love kids but you guys won't let me have one." Chris huffed as he lifted Wyatt's top half up and Deacon grabbed his legs, not really trusting his little brother with the blonde's lower half.

"Oh just shut up, would you? You're not having a baby for a very longtime so just forget about it. Chances are you won't even have one." Deacon said and Chris pouted.

"Just because you're a Planter doesn't mean you can be a jerk."

"Just because you're a Carrier doesn't mean you have to be a pussy." Deacon said in return and Chris narrowed his eyes at him before he turned his head away slightly and Deacon sighed as they finally reached the cave where they usually kept all the males that turned up.

"Think he'll be lonely? He can share my room!" Chris said and Deacon only dropped his legs before he opened the cage and pointed inside.

"He stays right here Chris and you stay outside of the cage. I don't want you talking or touching him or and..." Deacon said as he moved the unconscious blonde inside and shut the door and locked it before looking at the teen. "**Don't** rape him."

"_I_ don't rape people," Chris returned and his brother narrowed his eyes before he left the cave and Chris sighed before walking near the edge and sitting down to watch the man. Chris reached out and lightly touched a blonde curl before he smiled and let his eyes trail down his body. "I think you'd be a good dad and even if you aren't you'd look good anyways."

"You do realize how weird it is to talk to unconscious people...right?" the brunette turned and saw his best friend, Riley, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and smirk on his beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris shrugged and Riley walked over and sat down next to him.

"He is pretty good looking," Riley said and Chris narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't like him, relax."

"Good, cause he's all mine." Chris said with a laugh and Riley shook his head, smiling.

"What's it like to be the only Carrier in your family? I mean hell, even your mom is a Planter who just unlucky to be impregnated by another." Riley said

"They get far too overprotective," Chris said and Riley nodded. "Especially Deacon, I mean...I was supposed to have a kid three years ago and yet...nothing! I'm not even mated."

"Having kids isn't that easy Chris, I should know, I have four of them." The 18-year-old said and Chris only nodded.

"I know, but is it all so horrible?" Chris asked and Riley shook his head.

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly." Chris said before the blonde inside the cage stirred.

"I think he's waking up." Riley said and Chris smiled excitedly and waited.


End file.
